Breathing Independantly and Protecting the Peach
by Silentwish-x
Summary: Title fail much, trying to make them like Kubo does is hard :/ Hope you all Enjou a very short story on HitsuHina  Cannon and you know it  3


**A/N** 20/10/2010 ~ Still cant believe the sub teacher didn't notice me doing this, she walked past me twice! ~ A very short story took me 50 minutes what with people poking themselves in the eyes . ~ Most defiantly found my muse here ~ HitsuHina forever 3 ~ Be writing more very soon ~ Big Gommenasai (many apologies) to Andrew D. who asked me many a math question that I ignored, once I'm in my bubble its hard to burst.

Her name by now was something he longed for, of course he also dreaded the words that would follow, such as "Minor set back" or "Slow recovery", though despite Hinamori's poor condition, she had taken to the organ regeneration well, and after many arguments with his lieutenant, who insisted he was being selfish by avoiding the hospital wing, Hitsugaya had become a regular visitor to the 5th division vice captains dreams, and that was where he choose to stay, at least until Unohana and her very persuasive words sent him back to his division and his ever increasing paperwork.

Today the small hospital room seemed to have a rather melancholy shadow cast across the clean whit walls, the captain sat in his usual seat the pail fragile hand of the broken girl clutched almost too tightly in his own, the constant beeping of the heart monitor seemed to create a eerie rhythm with the life support machine, all of which echoed in his head, his aqua eyes where fixed on her chest, he savoured each real breath she took, longing everyone of them to be her own, longing for her to breath unaided by the monstrosity by the side of her bed. He tore his eyes away from her closing them tightly, his hand also tightened around her as a whispered escaped his lips a simple word

"please"

his tone came as a plea for life, as single tear ran down his cheek, his grip tightened still

"I'm sorry, Hinamori, please, I'll protect you this time"

he paused drawing in a deep breath his aqua eyes opening and resting on a innocent sleeping face her peaceful expression stirred his heart.

"I promise"

He brought her hand up to his lips gently kissing it, resting his froe head against it, before gently placing it back on the bed, though he refused to let go, raising his free hand he brushed a single hair from her face exhaling softly as he did so.

"Taichou? Unohana Taichou said I could come and see her, It is alright isn't it?"

For once the strawberry blond vice captain was speaking in a careful tone, well aware of how easy it had become to upset the Captain lately, and although she felt sympathy for him, she would rather not have to see him smash another door, or see those icy tears that ran down his cheeks at a simply slip of the tongue.

Upon hearing the familiar voice the small captain had jumped, lost in his own little world with Hinamori, still absently clutching the poor girls hand he turned to look at Matsumoto simply nodding, motioning for her to come in, no sign of a expression clouded his face. Rangiku tried her best to smile reassuringly as she carefully made her way toward the pair, though the Captains eyes had returned to Hinamori and remained there.

Gently sitting down on the edge of Hinamori's bed, her eyes scanned over the machines that cluttered her bedside and the space beside it, unaware she was being watched until Hitsugaya's voice filled the air cutting down like a blade

"She's still not breathing independently" he stated

Matsumoto nodded once, her eyes trailing over to the small girl in the bed, fast asleep it would appear, "She'll get better…She's strong willed and she has you-" the Vice-Captain found herself being cut short, Hitsugaya had dropped Hinamori's hand he was shaking his head, he promptly stood up and made for the door " No I cant protect her, I failed" he let a sigh escape his lips failing to stop the tears that brewed in his eyes from escaping

"Taichou, She needs you to protect her now"

Matsumoto's words brought the captain to a stand still, raising his hand to wipe the tears from his eyes, her turned and silently took his place by her bedside again, clasping her hand and kissing it once again

"I'm sorry, I'm here now"

He whispered, as his icy tears fell trailing down his cheeks, landing on Hinamori's hand.

He tightened his grip, his eyes opening wide as she clasped back, as small action but enough for him to be fill withed hope, enough for a small smile to grace his lips, he turned to the red head "Matsu…" he began but she was already smiling, she nodded once "I told you she needs you " She stated, getting up and exiting the room.

Hitsugaya's smile brightened, she had responded to his touch, maybe he hadn't failed after all.


End file.
